


Bait and Switch

by Iggy_Lovechild



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heinkel misses a plane to Rome and ends up taking a different flight, which leads to a surprising misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait and Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has been entirely generated through RP on tumblr. The portrayal of Makube can be predominately attributed to a writer by the name of Bailey who has achieved the impressive feat of spinning a fascinating story for a character that appeared in all of 5 panels in the manga.

_**Heinkel** _ had been cursed with a terrible morning, starting with her cell phone’s alarm not going off, causing her to miss her flight to Rome. She’d in fact slept in so much that she’d been forced to pay for an “extra day” in her hotel room. The day hadn’t been completely shot as she’d managed to get on another flight but had no time to call Makube to inform him of the change. It was unlikely to be that huge of a deal. If he seemed pissed off for her getting back so late, she could always lie about a delay. After all, he couldn’t track her flight if she wasn’t on the plane whose itinerary he was watching….

    **T** he coffee was watery and once the plane was in the air, she fell back into blissful slumber. When she woke up, the plane was landing, and as it idled on the airstrip, waiting for an open gate, Heinkel took her phone off airplane mode and checked her messages. There were numerous texts and voice messages, all from Makube, most of them pissed, though it became more and more apparent that he thought something had gone very wrong en route. Again and again, there were demands that she contact him “if she was able” or “had survived.”

    **W** hat the fuck was going on?

   **W** alking through the terminal toward baggage claim, Heinkel called him. Five tones and his away message. She swore loudly and began to talk to record a message. **“** It’s me. Sorry I haven’t called, but what is your fucking problem Maku – **“**

    **S** he trailed off as she noticed a news report flashing across the screen on one of the TVs in the terminal. It was showing a plane crashing with the tagline _‘Flight 7007 crashes in Austria.’_ Heinkel’s eyes widened and she nearly dropped her handset. That was the flight she’d originally been booked on. No wonder Makube was in such a state. In her fumble she’d disconnected the call and tried calling back. Once again, she got his voicemail, left a string of curses after the tone and ended the call again.   


    **A** fter she grabbed her one bag, she sprinted to where she could rent a car and pressed the gas petal to the floor all the way to Vatican City. Heinkel didn’t stop running until she all but burst through Makube’s office door. His head was on top of his desk, lolling with a bottle of scotch near the crown, in his hand a dark, clearly dead cell phone. Hers were on his shoulders in an instant, shaking him none too gently.

    **“** _ **W** ach auf, ich lebe_.1 **“**

    **M** akube started, amber eyes wide and for a moment unseeing. There was tension in his posture as he surged up into a standing position. Heinkel was prepared to cold cock the poor drunk bastard if she had to, but his hands simply gripped her shoulders tightly as his fogged gaze cleared. He blinked and looked at her rather blankly.

    **“W** olfe? _Cosa diavolo stai facendo qui? Non sei morto?_ 2 **”**

    **S** he shook his a little, annoyed that, with all his tendency toward being a control freak that knew everything long before anyone else, he’d been so quick to think the worst case scenario. **“** Idiot. Get yourself together. I missed that flight and managed to hop another one. Hear me, huh? **”**

    **H** e exhaled sharply and threw his arms around her and a kiss, which was certainly meant for her mouth, landed on her chin and slipped down her throat. She shivered lightly, unable to quite suppress the reaction to such a strangely sensual sensation. He slurred in her ear. She wrinkled her nose despite herself. Makube smelled as though he’d bathed in the whiskey just as much as he’d drunk it.

     **“Y** ou should have called. Whatever. I’ll dress you down later. Heh, **”** His breath hitched on a rough laugh or hiccup, she couldn’t be sure. **“** Can I trouble you to help an old fool to bed? **”**

* * *

1 “Wake up, I live.” (German)

2 “What the hell are you doing here? You’re not dead?“ (Italian)


End file.
